


Quiet in the Library, Please

by Homosexy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Smut, christa - Freeform, porn with little to no plot whatsoever, school library, ymir - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a friend who likes to wind you up while sitting in the school library can lead to a sticky (hint hint) situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Library, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so stuff based on dreams I've had goes well so here we go again. I love yumikuri to bits but I don't feel I'm good at writing them, so sorry if I just butchered the characters and sorry that this is terrible. As ever I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! Kudos and comments highly appreciated <3

Christa was sat in the library with her best friend, Reiner and a mutual-well not exactly friend,  of Christa's at least. Stunning friendly acquaintance would be more accurate a description. A stunning, funny, charismatic, kind acquaintance with whom Christa was completely enamored. And Reiner just so happened to be good friends with Ymir. At least Reiner was as gay as Christa, so there was no way he would ruin anything. The conversation was probably very interesting, but Christa only paid attention to Ymir. How miraculously clear and beautiful her fairly dark skin was. It looked so soft... Christa didn't even attempt to clean up her thoughts. Not to mention, Ymir was sporty and strong too... Christa had a thing for muscular people. And the way Ymir's dark hair, parted in the middle and tied back in a low ponytail was so sleek and silk-like. And her warm brown eyes...

 

Reiner's sassy voice cut her out of her reverie as he went on to the topic of (Christa could have kicked him) relationships.

"So Ymir, who do you like?" Reiner said

"I'm not telling you that, everyone knows how loose your lips are" Ymir laughed

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Reiner asked suspiciously

"I don't know" Ymir teased "What am I implying exactly?"

"Oh shut up" Reiner playfully punched her on the arm

"Well what about you Christa?" Ymir asked, smiling in a friendly manner. Christa felt her heart speed up and she blushed

"Oh... well it's a secret. I mean" she added quickly "Reiner knows"

"Wow, I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know" Ymir joked

"See, I can keep secrets" Reiner puffed out his chest "So tell me, who do you like?"

"Still a secret" Ymir replied in a sing-song voice, "Secrets are what I'm good at"

"Well if you won't tell me, I'll just start trying to get you and Christa together" Reiner grinned as Christa shot him a foul look "I totally ship you guys"

"Oh Christ!" Ymir laughed "Shame I can't do that with you, seeing as you have a boyfriend" Ymir paused for a second, then suddenly chuckled "I bet I could tell everyone about the time you two did it though"

"You wouldn't" Reiner glared

"So you did!" Ymir laughed again and Christa did too, looking at Ymir as she did. And Ymir was looking back at her

"I totally didn't know" Christa commented sarcastically

"Well I guess being shipped with you can't be too bad if you're usually that sassy" Ymir smiled, clapping Christa on the shoulder and Christa could have sworn Ymir left her hand there longer than necessary. But then again, she was probably imagining things. After all, Ymir was so tall and strong and beautiful... Christa was about 10 inches shorter than Ymir and she felt like she was a child. No, she convinced herself, it was just her imagination.

"Well" Reiner looked at Christa in a rather odd way "I have unfinished homework, I'd best be off. Have fun" he winked and left, laughing 

"Gotta love him" Ymir laughed "Shipping us and all"

"Yeah" Christa tried to sound not flustered and nervous

"Well now he's not around" Ymir's pupils dilated "I guess I can tell you who I like"

"Oh really?" Christa couldn't help but be curious

"I'd say she's sitting right in front of me" Ymir said and Christa found it so hard to believe she looked around to check there wasn't anyone else and Ymir laughed "You're so cute"

"Thanks" Christa wasn't quite sure what to say. But Ymir took the initiative and straight up just kissed her. It was nothing special, just a quick brushing of the lips but Christa blushed none the less

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so red" Ymir laughed softly in order to be quieter "I can make you blush more though"

 

Just her saying that did it, let alone when her hand ventured under Christa's skirt. Somehow they stood up together, knowing it would be easier. Christa was back against a bookshelf covered wall. Ymir was rubbing Christa through her panties and Christa was trying her best to be quiet. Ymir's other hand strayed casually up Christa's top. But she couldn't continue; there was no way Christa could keep silent any longer and both of them knew it. As Ymir finally stopped teasing and slipped her hand into Christa's panties, her other hand covered Christa's mouth

"Shhhhhh" she whispered, smirking. She started to rub Christa's clit and felt the blonde girl moan into her hand.  Even if she couldn't see what she was doing, Ymir seemed to know her way around well enough. Delicately, she slipped on finger inside Christa and gently beckoned, causing the latter to shudder in pleasure. One thumb still paying attention to Christa's clit, Ymir continued in this manner. Seeing as her mouth was free, she began to trail lovebites down the blonde's neck. Christa was now frequently moaning into Ymir's hand. The girl was skillful, coaxing shivers and moans with just the smallest movements. Christa felt as though it was overwhelming her, that she wouldn't be able to take this kind of pleasure. But she could, and it stayed like that. Ymir could feel the smaller girl melting at her touch and smiled as she gently bit at Christa's soft pale skin; she had to make sure this happened again. But for now... Ymir sped up her movements, causing Christa to spasm against her. Her hot, desperate breath hit Ymir's hand, immensely satisfying the dark-haired girl. She took her hand off Christa's mouth and began to kiss her instead. They were so close to each other, Christa could have counted every freckle. But she closed her eyes, absorbed in Ymir's tongue on hers, the pleasure radiating through her body. She moaned into Ymir's ardent kiss and then suddenly the pleasure peaked sharply. Her whole body spasmed and her scream of

"Fuck!" was absorbed by the kiss Ymir was continuing. But the latter broke off as Christa came down from the heights of orgasm and smiled at her gently

"Well Christa?" she asked "The school library shuts in 5 minutes and it's a bit last minute now, so maybe you could come over tomorrow?"

"I would like that" Christa smiled breathily, neatening her uniform "I would like that a lot"

"Sure" Ymir grinned "I guess we'd better leave. Though maybe I should wash my hand first"

"Oh god I'm sorry" Christa laughed quietly, not sorry in the slightest


End file.
